


To Ray

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Implied m/m relationship., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser's feelings in a poem.





	To Ray

**Title:** To Ray  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Implied m/m relationship.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser's feelings in a poem. 

**Disclaimer:** This poem is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This poem is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this poem to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this piece. 

* * *

How can I tell you of the void you've filled within me?  
The loneliness I never knew I had.  
Lost in the concrete jungle called Chicago,  
You reached out and made me your best friend. 

But now emotions overwhelm me  
Thoughts and feelings of you and you alone.  
Here in the darkness of my apartment  
I reach out and caress your naked body  
And smile as you return my touch  
Knowing your love has changed me forever. 

The end. 


End file.
